


Here have some nerd porn you nerds I hope youre happy

by CoralFlowerNSFW (CoralFlower)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Computer Programming, Other, sollux gets turned on by tracing programs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerNSFW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing you notice about the file when you open it is how small the slider on the side is. Your stomach flops, and your left index finger fumbles on the scroll wheel as you let out a nasally, surprised laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Holy fuck.</p><p> </p><p>You take your hand off the mouse and position the fingers of your right hand over h, j, k, and l. Damn. This is going to be intense.</p><p>(literally just an unfinished thing in which sollux gets turned on by tracing programs because he's a neerrrrrd ehehehe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here have some nerd porn you nerds I hope youre happy

The first thing you notice about the file when you open it is how small the slider on the side is. Your stomach flops, and your left index finger fumbles on the scroll wheel as you let out a nasally, surprised laugh.

 

Holy fuck. 

 

You take your hand off the mouse and position the fingers of your right hand over h, j, k, and l. Damn. This is going to be intense. 

 

You change the settings of the file as an afterthought, making the green your blue and the purple your red, so you can pretend it was you who wrote this beautiful piece of shit you're about to read. 

 

Well, not read, exactly, but trace. 

 

It's going to take you a long time. You should probably shower first. And eat and maybe even drink some water. Or else you'll be a total wreck by the time you finish. 

 

You'll probably a total wreck anyway, even though you're heaving yourself out of your chair right now to go eat a full meal and hydrate and pay attention to basic hygiene. 

 

You're tempted to take a nap, draw out the suspense even longer, but you're already feeling kind of shaky with excitement, and you just have to do this now, you can't wait any longer. 

 

Except you clip your claws before you start; it's easier to type that way, and you'll probably end up shoving your fingers up your nooks at some point in this. 

 

You sit down in your chair, placing your fingers back on the keys. You take a deep breath, and let it out, and then start pressing j, scrolling downwards and starting through the defining of the methods. Ohhh, that's a clever way to do that. You pull your knees up against your chest and lean forwards against them, perched atop your chair like a peregrine divebeast. You keep reading through it, shivering slightly every time you get to a step that's completely different from what you would have done. 

 

Finally you get to the main method, and you have to pause for a second and close your eyes because this guy has the delay set to .01, why would you  _ do _ that?? No matter the reason, it's sending shivers up and down your spine and you feel a warm liquid dripping from your nook. Oh, that's interesting, he set viewworld to false...  _ Oh _ . Oh shit. That's. 

"Nngh." You shudder all over and make this really embarrassing noise. It's a good thing there's no one around to hear you. Your bulges are pushing out of your sheathe and all you can think is 'holy fucking  _ shit _ .'

 

You press a hand to your forehead as you try to stop grinding your hips against the backs of your walkstems. It doesn't work. 

**Author's Note:**

> No i dont plan to finish this
> 
> i mean maybe if you ask nicely but ill call you a nerd the whole time


End file.
